Enquête criminelle
by MacHellia
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque la foi d'un ange s'étiole et que celle d'un démon renaît de ses cendres ?
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Problème" lors de la nuit du 03/08/19.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Que se passe-t-il lorsque la foi d'un ange s'étiole et que celle d'un démon renaît de ses cendres ?**

La réponse dépendra de votre interlocuteur :

\- Les instances démoniaques répondront que rien de bon ne pourrait naître d'une telle situation, que ce n'est pas leur problème vu que leur fond de commerce était on ne peut plus éloigné de la bonté.

\- Les hautes autorités angéliques quant à elles nieront officiellement l'authenticité d'un tel scénario et par conséquent ne feront aucun commentaire.

\- Le démon en question revendiquerait catégoriquement sa nature démoniaque, l'impossibilité d'une telle réminiscence, du moindre soubresaut d'une quelconque foi. Faite lui confiance, il n'est pas du genre à mentir.

\- Enfin, l'ange en question, reformulerait le postulat de base. Il ne remettait pas en question sa foi, cette dernière était inébranlable. Il s'interrogeait seulement sur la pertinence du grand Plan, la nécessité d'une nouvelle guerre et de ravager la Terre, sa Terre.

La question n'était pas tranchée, le sujet non entièrement défini, les principaux intéressés ne se sont même pas encore accordés sur la formulation de la problématique. Vous l'avez compris le problème demeure entier et n'est pas prêt d'être résolu.

Procédons avec méthode et discipline et examinons les faits, rien que les faits avec objectivité.

Comment ces deux créatures naturellement antagonistes en sont arrivées à une pareille dérive ?

Chapitre 2 : Leur première rencontre

Chapitre 3 : Le lapsus


	2. Chapter 2

Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Ehonté" lors de la nuit du 03/08/19.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Preuve 1 : Leur première rencontre**

Celle-ci s'est déroulée il y a plus de 6000 ans, à l'aube de l'humanité au sens propre du terme. Aziraphale, l'ange dont la foi est ici remise en question, était à l'époque le gardien de la porte orientale du jardin d'Éden. Il s'agissait d'une haute fonction à laquelle cet ange dévoué accordait une grande importance. A vrai dire, il était heureux de résider à présent sur Terre, et d'être l'émissaire céleste désigné pour suivre l'humanité. D'ailleurs, il prenait plaisir à flâner dans le jardin aux abords de sa porte. Il observait avec bienveillance, le premier couple d'humains, s'émerveillait devant les nouvelles plantes, nouvelles créatures qui apparaissaient chaque jour.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il gardait fièrement cette porte. Il brandissait avec bravoure son épée enflammée, empêchant toutes menaces extérieures de pénétrer dans le Jardin de Dieu. Par chance, nulle créature n'avait réellement cherché à le défier.

Ce qu'Aziraphale ignorait c'était que lors de ce fameux troisième jour, un démon aussi sournois qu'ingénieux surveillait la zone afin de trouver une faille pour s'introduire dans l'enceinte fortifiée. Après sa première inspection, Crowley avait repéré plusieurs chemins, mais aussi un ange qui retint son attention. Il émanait de ce dernier une innocence, une bienveillance comme il en existait peu même chez les anges, et Crowley savait de quoi il parlait, vu son expérience avec le clan opposé.

Crowley resta l'observer, plus longtemps que nécessaire, sans réellement en avoir conscience. Par curiosité, il choisit de pénétrer dans la partie du jardin sous la surveillance de l'ange. Le serpent attendit que l'ange soit distrait par quelques mésanges, puis il se faufila à l'intérieur. Prés d'une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Crowley explorait la flore locale, il croisa le regard d'un ange blondinet et de son épée de feu. Crowley était prêt à lui bondir au cou et à enfoncer ses canines l'ange ne dégaina pas son épée, à la place son sourire s'élargit, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, ce qui naturellement déstabilisa le démon. Doucement, l'ange approcha du serpent la main tendue. Crowley renifla profondément l'air, mais aucune once de velléité émanait de son homologue angélique. L'ange n'était plus que à deux mètres cinquante. Crowley recula légèrement, l'ange s'immobilisa et s'accroupit. Le vil démon s'enroula sur le tronc d'un arbre puis reporta son attention sur l'ange. Crowley était maintenant à hauteur d'homme. Aziraphale lui sourit se releva lentement, puis se dirigea de nouveau vers lui.

Il était à moins d'un mètre à présent. Cet ange était-il dingue ou idiot, quoi que l'un n'exclut pas l'autre ? Savait-il qu'il s'approchait de son ennemi héréditaire ? N'était ce un comble pour un ange que d'adopter une telle conduite éhontée ? Aucune réponse de la part du premier concerné. Ce dernier s'approcha encore et arrêta sa main à vingt centimètres de la tête du serpent. L'ange tourna la paume de sa main vers le reptile démoniaque. Sans aucune raison, contre le bon sens, certains diront presque miraculeusement, le serpent s'approcha de la main innocemment tendue.

L'ange lui octroya alors un sourire qu'il grava à jamais dans sa mémoire, puis ses longs doigts effleurèrent la gueule du serpent. Ce touché d'abord léger se mua en sincères caresses. Jamais, un homme sur une quelconque planète, un démon et encore moins un ange n'avait eu une telle conduite envers lui. Crowley ne put retenir un sifflement complaisant, qui encouragea notre gardien blondinet. La scène dura encore quelques minutes, l'ange lui parla, demanda s'il se plaisait ici. A sa grande surprise le serpent lui répondit que c'était mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Aziraphale resta bouche bée.

Le serpent se redressa mettant fin au contact physique entre eux et lui retourna la question. Aziraphale répondit avec sincérité que ce jardin était magnifique mais que de grands dangers les menaçaient les hommes à l'extérieur. Aziraphale lui demanda alors ce qu'il faisait ici. Crowley répondit qu'il avait pour tâche comme convenu entre les deux clans, de tenter les premiers mortels. Il avait pour mission de leur enseigner la différence entre le bien et le mal. Aziraphale comprit alors que les jours du jardin d'Eden étaient comptés. Il soupira, Crowley lui souffla alors, que c'était sans doute une étape nécessaire pour que l'humanité grandisse. Aziraphale acquiesça, lui octroya un léger sourire contrarié. Il le salua :

_«-A bientôt._

_-Je crois que nous allons nous croiser souvent l'ange, _siffla le démon_.»_

Aziraphale reprit alors sa place au sommet de la muraille au dessus de la porte orientale sous le regard du serpent.

La première rencontre entre nos deux suspects aurait du alerter leurs hiérarchies respectives. On retrouve ici les prémisses d'une association contre nature. Par la suite, après de multiples rencontres, une connivence, une amitié, une complicité, se sont développées.


	3. Chapter 3

Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Chéri" lors de la nuit du 03/08/19.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Preuve 2 : Le Lapsus**

Un autre élément révélateur de l'incongruité de leur association est apparu par exemple en 1969, en pleine Guerre Froide au cœur de l'URSS. C'était l'hiver à Saint Peterbourg, un temps glacial, comme seul l'URSS pouvait aussi facilement endurer. Aziraphale avait donné rendez-vous à son homologue démoniaque en début d'après midi, dans un parc bien évidement enneigé.

Aziraphale ne craignait pas le froid. C'était l'un des privilèges d'être un ange. Malheureusement pour Crowley, lorsqu'il fut déchu il perdit son immunité aux températures négatives. Le démon arriva avec moins de dix minutes de retard. Aziraphale ne s'en formalisa pas. Il aimait marcher sous cet air sec dans la neige fraîchement tombée. Il pouvait laisser son empreinte dans ce paysage immaculé, entendre le craquement de chacun de ses pas. Il n'en était pas de même pour un certain serpent. Ce dernier arriva frissonnant de mauvaise humeur au lieu convenu. Il rattrapa Aziraphale et s'adapta à son allure.

Après quelques échanges banals sur les transports et quelques pics de Crowley sur le choix du lieu de rendez-vous étant donné le temps. Aziraphale aborda un sujet bien plus sérieux, une affaire qui le tourmentait depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Il avait hésité à en discuter avec ce qu'il appelait son correspondant démoniaque.

_«-Crowley, mon cher je soupçonne une entrave aux règles..._

_-C'est à dire ?_

_-L'autre camp, ton camp ne suit pas les règles._

_-Possible._

_-Et c'est ta réaction, pas d'indignation ?_ s'offusqua l'ange.

_-Voyons, rien de plus normal pour les démons que de franchir les interdits, c'est même leur vocation._

_-Mais c'est les Règles, les règles du grand Plan Crowley !_

_-Il y a des règles pour le grand Plan, je n'étais pas courant._

_-Il y a des règles pour tout Crowley, tu ne lis donc jamais les mémos..._

_-Tu sais je suis occupé, et puis la paperasse ce n'est pas très fiable chez moi._

_-En effet, si elle est à l'image de tes rapports._

_-C'est petit de ta part l'ange de remettre en doute mon sérieux dans mon travail. Mes rapports sont détaillés, complets, et qui plus est avec une belle prose._

_-Mais ils ne sont pas véridiques !_

_-Évidemment, je suis un démon ! Quoi qu'il en soit, quel est ton problème ? _

_-Je te parle du protocole de la récolte des âmes, bien entendu._

_-J'ai du mal à me concentrer sous ce genre de climat._

_-Mon cher, n'étais tu pas un animal à sens froid ?_

_-Par Satan, l'angelot, as-tu déjà vu un serpent vivre sous ces températures ?_

_-Vu sous cet angle..._

_-De plus l'enfer est brûlant, mon ange._

_-Comment suis je censé le savoir ?_

_-Je peux te faire une visite privée, et qui sait peut être que tu t'y plairais ? _proposa avec malice le démon.

_-Par tous les saints, Crowley, j'en doute sérieusement. »_

L'ange s'arrêta inopinément, se tourna vers son comparse de promenade qui grelottait. Celui-ci fit un pas supplémentaire puis se retourna vers le blondinet. Ce dernier venait de ôter son écharpe évidement beige et il s'apprêtait soit :

Hypothèse 1 :à la passer autour du cou du démon.

Hypothèse 2 : commettre une tentative ridicule de décorporation par strangulation.

Crowley lui accorda le bénéfice du doute et le laissa approcher. Aziraphale opta pour le scénario numéro 1 et noua son écharpe avec un naturel déconcertant autour d'un démon rougissant malgré le froid. Crowley pendant un instant renifla une odeur qui avait depuis longtemps mémorisée, il ne lui fit aucun commentaire, bien que la couleur de cette écharpe n'était pas dans sa palette habituelle. Il n'y avait qu'Aziraphale pour réaliser ce genre de choses stupides.

L'ange reprit sa route, et Crowley l'imita en évitant soigneusement son regard.

«_\- J'enquête sur un possible cas de possession..._

_-De possession démoniaque, tu veux dire._

_-Assurément, les anges ne font pas ce genre de choses, nous sommes les gentils._

_-Les possessions sont interdites ?_

_-Oui Crowley, cette méthode n'est pas autorisée!_

_-Depuis quand ?_

_-Comment ça depuis quand ? Elle n'a jamais été autorisée._

_-Tu en es sûr ?_

_-Oui, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ce genre de choses._

_-Je ne te le dirais pas alors._

_-Crowley, mon cher..._

_-Donc tu soupçonnes une possession démoniaque. Tu as des preuves._

_-Rien de tangible malheureusement._

_-Où cela se passe-t-il ?_

_-Le crime a eu lieu à Moscou, j'ai identifié 3 victimes, tous des politiciens russes._

_-Tu joues les inspecteurs maintenant._

_-Je fais juste mon travail, je serais un très bon inspecteur._

_-En tout cas meilleur détective qu'espion, cela te va mieux, _taquina le démon avec un sourire malicieux.

_-Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois Crowley, une fois en 6000 ans._

_-Que proposes-tu ?_

_-Une enquête … conjointe... ? _chuchota l'ange.

_-Tentant, mais laisse moi réfléchir..._ironisa le démon.

_-Alors ?_

_-Cela peut rentrer dans le cadre de l'arrangement..._

_-C'est bien ce que je disai_s, rétorqua Aziraphale ravi.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade de longues minutes. Crowley bien que équipé d'une seconde écharpe aussi épaisse qu'agréablement parfumé supportait toujours aussi mal le froid. Une nouvelle fois Aziraphale s'immobilisa, pour le grand regret du démon qui n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre un bar bien chaud. L'ange déboutonna son manteau, manteau dont il prenait un soin presque maladif. Crowley se méprit alors sur ce que l'ange s'apprêtait à faire.

_«-Non, Aziraphale, je ne peux pas..._balbutia l'émissaire satanique.

_-Bien sur que tu peux, tu es frigorifié, ne fais pas l'enfant..._

_-Ça va paraître étrange._

_-Il n'y a personne. »_

Crowley aussi rouge qu'une pomme lança un large regard circulaire. En effet, pas un passant ne les observait. Après réflexion rien de plus normal vu le temps. Aziraphale, sans attendre une réponse, entrouvrit son manteau dans le but de l'ôter et d'emmitoufler son camarade. Crowley sans un mot, et en un instant reprit sa forme animale (en taille réduite- c'était l'une de ses facultés) et sauta au cou de l'ange. Ce dernier défaillit de surprise pendant un instant et retrouva de justesse son équilibre. Le serpent se tortilla autour de lui, effectuant presque deux tours complets autour de son cou. Instinctivement Aziraphale referma son manteau, ce n'était pas qu'il avait prévu. Il n'y avait que Crowley pour avoir ce genre de réaction.

_« -Crowley... mon che... »_

L'envoyé céleste ne put finir sa phrase, le serpent chatouillait sa nuque. De toute évidence, ce dernier appréciait la chaleur qui émanait de l'ange, il ne put contenir un sifflement de satisfaction prés de l'oreille de son porteur. Sifflement qui perturba profondément l'ange qui commis un lapsus improbable :

_«-Crowley.. chéri.. arrête de .. »_

Prenant conscience de son involontaire erreur de vocabulaire, il ne poursuivit pas sa remontrance ce qui amusa le démoniaque reptile. Ce dernier attendit quelques minutes, que son ange digère son incroyable fourvoiement, puis il lui ordonna :

_«-Amène moi dans un bar, j'ai besoin d'un verre..._

_-Moi aussi.»_

Ce que certains pourraient considérer comme un simple lapsus est de mon point de vue le parfait exemple de ma théorie. Un rapprochement s'était opéré. Le démon et l'ange s'influençait mutuellement bien qu'aucun ne l'admettrait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Preuve n° 3 : Authentique miracle ou malencontreuse coïncidence.**

_Ces événements se sont déroulés lors de la dernière décennie, période à laquelle les accusés, Sir Aziraphale, et Sir Crowley, ont multiplié les manigances, traîtrises à l'insu de leur hiérarchie respective, jetant ainsi l'opprobre sur des millénaires de traditions aussi bien angéliques que diaboliques._

Crowley avait eu une journée aussi longue qu'épouvantable, une journée qui pourrait mettre à mal la majorité des démons. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le choix, il s'agissait d'une mission prioritaire, ordonnée par le conseil noir en personne. Qui plus est, ce travail entrait aussi dans le cadre de l'arrangement avec son ange personnel. Il était donc surveillé de très près, de bien trop près à son goût.

Pour parfaire sa situation désastreuse, il devait limiter l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs.

En effet, un jour, si pour son plus grand malheur son plan tombait à l'eau, ce bambin, deviendrait son Seigneur et Maître. Il devait donc éviter de le fâcher, de le contraindre diaboliquement à certaines actions. Il s'agissait d'une précaution indispensable dans l'hypothèse des plus plausibles que le gamin hérita du tempérament de son paternel (Gloire à Satan). L'Antéchrist serait rancunier et il en ferait les frais.

Heureusement pour le démon-nounou, cette restriction ne s'appliquait pas aux parents humains du garçon. Quoiqu'il en soit s'occuper d'un gamin, de son éducation n'était en aucun cas sa mission favorite. A la rigueur, en tant que diable de gouvernante, il aurait pu lui apprendre :

\- à s'amuser (bien souvent aux dépens des autres),

\- à faire les 400 coups,

\- à repousser avec audace les limites absurdes qui brident les hommes,

\- à ne vivre que selon ses propres envies et désirs.

Il aurait pu lui enseigner le goût de la vraie liberté, mais aujourd'hui Crowley faisait un collier de nouilles avec l'enfant, un immonde collier de nouilles ! Quel était l'intérêt de coller des coquillettes pour un faire un collier aussi abject qu'immangeable ? Et le pire dans son calvaire, était que le gamin lui avait offert ce maudit collier (ornement qu'il avait du bien évidement porter pour ne pas froisser sa majesté l'Antéchrist).

Parfois, le démon se disait que jamais il ne comprendrait les hommes et encore moins leurs enfants. Il avait touché le fond, une déprime démoniaque au sens propre du terme. Par chance,'aucun de ses collègues n'avait assisté à la scène.

Ce jour en question, une fois l'Antéchrist rondement endormi après une berceuse des plus singulières, il ne s'éternisa pas dans la demeure.

Épuisé, il s'affala sur un banc proche de la mare aux canards où il emmenait parfois son jeune poulain. A cette heure, il n'y avait plus d'enfant. Il examina plusieurs minutes ces poulets d'eau douce. Crowley aimait (autant qu'un démon puisse utiliser ce terme) les observer. Leurs rondes inutiles étrangement l'apaisaient. Après tout, il avait officieusement contribué à sauver l'espèce lors du déluge, autant en profiter.

Le temps passa, un couple fit une apparition momentanée, puis ce fut le tour d'une bande de jeunes gens peu recommandables. Le groupe sentit qui ne fallait pas lui chercher d'ennuis. Rapidement Crowley les perdit de vue.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, le démon pensif fut rejoint par un certain ange jardinier. Ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous, mais cela arrivait fréquemment, ils se retrouvaient par hasard sur ce banc, devant ces canards. Aziraphale leur lança une tranche de pain émiettée. Il savait se faire apprécier de ces volatiles.

Crowley considérait, que ce genre de présent venant de n'importe qui d'autre que son ange comme un acte de corruption de volatiles, une manière d'acheter l'affection de ces pigeons monochromes palmés. Cependant de la part de son ange en particulier, il n'émettait aucun doute, il s'agissait d'un acte de pure générosité, d'une bonté absolue.

Aziraphale s'assit ensuite sur le banc, Crowley se redressa, inspira profondément l'air, aucune autre présence céleste ou démoniaque dans les environs n'alertait son radar olfactif. Il s'affala de nouveau, cette fois ci, il profita des cuisses de son canard céleste pour en faire un confortable oreiller. (Promis il ne l'avait pas déplumé, quoi qu'il avait déjà imaginé un tel scénario)

Aziraphale le laissa s'installer, le regard toujours porté sur la mare, et sur les occupants qui grignotaient le pain apporté par l'ange. Il reporta un instant son attention sur son comparse satanique et lui annonça :

_« - L'enfant t'aime bien ! _

_\- Si tu le dis…_

_\- Il t'a fait un joli collier !_

_\- Je vais te le faire bouffer ! Si tu es venu me charrier, je te préviens je ne suis pas d'humeur._

_\- Ce n'est pas mon genre. Tu es bien grognon, que se passe-t-il ?_

_\- Je suis un démon, c'est un pléonasme, les démons sont naturellement bougons._

_\- Mais tu l'es plus que d'ordinaire, mon cher._

_\- Il nous reste que quelques années sur Terre avant que cela débute réellement. Et si notre plan échoue, on aura passé ces dernières années à faire du baby-sitting._

_\- Nous aurons essayé, nous aurons fait de notre mieux._

_\- Et cela te suffit ?_

_\- C'est un bon début, et j'ai foi._

_\- Foi en quoi ?_

_\- En nous, _répliqua l'ange catégorique. »

Devant le sourcil interrogateur de Crowley, il s'empourpra un instant puis il précisa :

_« - Je veux dire en notre plan._

_\- Cet enfant va avoir ma peau, _se plaignit le démon en rectifiant de quelques millimètres sa position sur le banc et les cuisses de son blondinet_._

_\- Que s'est-il passé ? Il utilise déjà ses pouvoirs ? _s'alarma l'ange.

_\- Bien sûr que non, il est inoffensif, du moins pour encore quelques années. Il met juste mes nerfs et ma patience à rude épreuve. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça._

_\- Moi, je trouve que tu veilles admirablement bien sur lui. Tu l'empêches de se blesser, tu le défends, pour preuve tu as même fait peur la semaine dernière aux gamins qui chahutaient notre petit…_

_\- La ferme, l'Angelot._

_\- Une vraie mère poule. _

_-Veiller sur quelqu'un ne fait pas partie des attributions d'un démon, dois-je te rappeler ?_ répliqua avec virulence Crowley.

_\- C'est bien trop harassant?_

_\- Exactement l'Angelot, aucun démon ne fait ce genre de choses c'est ta spécialité._

_\- N'empêche que tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts pour cet enfant. Je trouve que tu es un excellent parrain maléfique. Avoue que tu as fait une petite exception pour lui ?_

_\- Non, je ne veille pas sur lui, je fais juste mon job, aussi pénible soit-il._

_\- Quelle abnégation dans ce cas!_

_\- Il suffit, _murmura le démon en soupirant.

_\- Pas une seule petite exception, jamais ? _taquina une nouvelle fois l'ange sans attendre réellement de réponse. »

Crowley prit un instant de réflexion, puis rétorqua :

_«- A bien y réfléchir, il y en a peut-être une. _

_\- Ah oui ? Des démons qui veillent sur les hommes, bien que cela soit,… comment tu disais déjà,… pénible ?_

_\- Je ne parlais pas d'hommes, et encore moins au nom des démons en général,_

_\- Dois-je comprendre que ton cas n'est pas désespérée ?_

_\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Je voulais dire que ce n'est pas forcément si pénible, enfin pas pour moi, pas si c'est pour toi. »_

L'ange ne s'attendait pas à cet aveu, il resta circonspect et ne put empêcher un sourire sincère d'illuminer son visage. Un sourire qui fit une nouvelle fois soupirer le démon. Était-il sincère, où se payait-il une nouvelle fois sa tête ? Aziraphale lui octroya le bénéfice du doute.

« -_Oh…Je suis un cas de force majeure… Tu t'adoucis au fil des siècles, mon cher_, murmura un peu plus tard l'ange en passant sa main dans la chevelure du démon. »

La réplique eut l'effet escompté, Crowley lui octroya un léger coup de poing dans les côtes, il s'énerva :

« - _Retire cela tout de suite et oublie ce que je viens de dire !_

_\- D'accord, d'accord,…repose toi un peu tu l'as bien mérité…_ répliqua immédiatement le blondinet en jouant avec les cheveux de son ami et en le forçant à se rallonger

_\- J'aimerais mais j'ai toujours mon quota de tentations mensuelles à réaliser. Je vais devoir aller au Canada ! Le Canada, tu te rends compte, je vais être frigorifié._

_\- C'est joli comme pays à cette époque._

_\- C'est froid !_

_\- Ils font un formidable sirop d'érable._

_\- Tu pourrais y aller ?_

_\- Mais ce que…_

_-Tu sais maintenant, ils font même des sucettes au sirop d'érable, et c'est la saison des homards…_

_\- Serais-tu en train de me tenter ?_

_\- Non,… je t'expose simplement la situation… Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas exercé dans cette zone._

_\- C'est vrai, après tout je pourrais aussi réaliser mes trois derniers miracles là-bas. Je pourrais en profiter pour aller sur la côte… il y avait des petits restaurants fantastiques à l'époque._

_\- L'affaire est conclue._

_\- Mais je n'ai rien accepté, je ne sais même pas en quoi consiste ta tentation._

_\- Rien de bien compliquer, tenter quelques gardiens de prison afin qu'ils …_

_\- Qu'ils quoi ! S'en prennent à ceux qu'ils doivent garder ?_

_\- Rien de si violent l'Angelot._

_\- Ils doivent juste faciliter une évasion._

_\- Mais c'est affreux !_

_\- C'est une tentation, par Satan ! Ce n'est pas pire que la dernière fois, tu sais bien que les hommes doivent être éprouvés, ils n'auront qu'à agir en leur âme et conscience._

_\- Tu pensais les soudoyer ?_

_\- C'est la manière la plus simple. Tu peux procéder comme tu veux._

_\- Dans ce cas, tu t'occupes du miracle que j'avais prévu ici à Washington et aussi, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui partiras en voyage. … Je présage que ma hiérarchie va bientôt me demander de faire un détour par l'Amérique du sud. J'ai envie de retrouver ma librairie. Un grand salon littéraire est prévu à Londres le mois prochain, j'ai plusieurs clients qui attendent de mes nouvelles._

_\- La prochaine fois ? Cet arrangement te plaît, avoue-le !_

_\- Nous en tirons tous les deux un bénéfice mutuel._

_\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu n'aimes pas les endroits trop humides, tu préfères les villes européennes aux forêts tropicales._

_\- Non, mon cher, un ange n'a pas de préférence, il exerce sans parti pris._

_\- Même le temps du salon international de littérature anglophone._

_\- Crowley…_

_\- Ça va, j'irai.»_

Aziraphale continuait de jouer avec ses mèches, Crowley ferma un instant les yeux. L'ange lui narra sa rencontre avec un étrange fermier texan et sa semaine à jouer les hommes de main pour les grandes exploitations agricoles.

Doucement, le démon s'endormit bercé par l'histoire de l'ange. Aziraphale ne le découvrit qu'à l'instant où il s'était interrompu pour avoir l'avis de son ami. En vain, ce dernier avait cessé de l'écouter depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il lui ôta ses lunettes ce qui confirma sa théorie, ce démon avait le chic pour s'endormir n'importe où.

Bien que Crowley se soit parfaitement installé, son sommeil n'était pas paisible, même endormi, le démon demeurait crispé. Aziraphale eut alors une idée cent pour cent angélique. Il s'interrogea quelques minutes sur le bien-fondé de cette dernière.

Son projet était peu orthodoxe, et d'après lui cela n'avait jamais été tenté (pardon accompli). Il faisait cela pour le bien de son ami venimeux, pour qu'il soit en forme, et qu'il poursuive son travail sur l'Antéchrist. L'avenir du monde en dépendait, leurs influences sur l'enfant devaient se neutraliser, c'était une nécessité absolue.

C'est vrai il n'avait pas son consentement, mais il était hors de question de le réveiller pour lui demander, vu sa mauvaise humeur il refuserait sans même y réfléchir. Ces attentions étaient pures, alors il devait essayer.

Il n'avait jamais procédé à ce genre de miracle sur un démon, il avait déjà soigné le corps de Crowley, son véhicule terrestre mais jamais il n'avait procédé à ce genre d'intervention angélique. Cela allait-il fonctionner ? Peut-être les démons étaient-ils immunisés à ce genre de procédé?

Aziraphale prit une profonde inspiration, et se concentra. Il posa la paume de sa main sur le front du démon endormi et murmura :

_«- Tu vas faire un beau rêve, un rêve merveilleux de ce que tu aimes le plus. Tu te réveilleras reposé et heureux. »_

Aziraphale laissa sa main sur le front plusieurs minutes se demandant si son miracle avait fonctionné. Il imaginait bien Crowley rêvait d'une fête démoniaque avec les meilleurs alcools et sons de tous les temps, ou peut-être faire une course dans un bolide infernal.

Progressivement, les traits de son écailleux endormi s'adoucirent ce qui réjoua l'ange. Aziraphale passa sa main de nouveau dans sa chevelure et la caressa machinalement plusieurs minutes.

L'ange sortit de sa torpeur lorsque son démon remua légèrement, Le séraphin protecteur fit en sorte qu'il ne choit pas du banc. Crowley avait pivoté, il maintenait ferment le manteau de l'ange de ses deux mains. Comme quoi, même les démons pouvaient être adorables par moment ? Aziraphale se reprit aussitôt, et chassa cette pensée absurde. Ce qui n'avait pas prévu ce fut que son démon profondément endormi murmura à deux reprises son nom. Il l'appelait dans son rêve.

Jamais Aziraphale ne rougit aussi vite et aussi longtemps. Il avait du mal comprendre, c'était impossible, complètement invraisemblable. Comment pouvait-il apparaître dans le rêve miraculeux de son démon ?

Non, de toute évidence, ce genre de miracle ne fonctionnait pas sur les émissaires de Satan. Il n'existait nulle autre explication et si, près de huit minutes plus tard, le démon répéta son nom, ce ne fut qu'une malencontreuse coïncidence.

_Authentique miracle ou malencontreuse coïncidence ? Telle est la question._

_Personnellement, je ne remets pas en cause le savoir-faire angélique de notre suspect céleste. Il avait accompli un exploit, réaliser un miracle sur un démon, rendez-vous compte des implications de cette prouesse. Dans d'autres circonstances, cette découverte lui aurait valu une promotion._

_Toutefois avec le contexte particulier que vous connaissez, cet événement apparaît comme un élément à charge à l'encontre de Monseigneur Aziraphale. Non seulement, il avait sans autorisation expérimenté un miracle sur un démon, mais qui plus est, ce miracle met en exergue l'authenticité du lien infâme qui unit à ce démon._

_Lors de cette soirée, l'ange Aziraphale et le démon Crowley se sont non seulement rendus coupables d'une énième collusion, fraternisation, mais ils ont franchi un tabou absolu._

_D'un côté, nous avons un ange qui a ici fait preuve d'avantage de foi en un démon qu'en son Dieu et son Grand Plan._

_De l'autre, un démon qui en dépit de sa nature sacrilège se prend d'affection pour son ennemi, allant jusqu'à veiller sur lui._


End file.
